


Touch

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, just pure random fluff, random idea that would not leave me alone until i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon never realized how much vampires touched each other until he moved into Dumort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Vampires like to touch each other, a lot. Simon has been at the hotel for less than a week when he notices it. Raphael always touches him, during training when they are fighting which makes sense. Then he starts to notice the other small touches that Raphael often presses into his skin. 

When training was over Raphael always claps a hand on his shoulder and while that isn't anything odd the hand at his lower back as they leave the training room is. After he notices that it was hard to miss all the other times. The way Raphael would gently hold his elbow when they spoke or the way Raphael would push hair out of his eyes during his feedings back when he still had Simon under a mandatory self starvation watch. This was all sending a jolt of hope to his brain that maybe he wasn't the only one feeling some sort of connection but then he noticed the others touched him too.

Lily never let him enter or leave a room with out a hug, and once he payed close enough attention he noticed she did the same for every vampire. She even hugged Raphael, and Simon had been sure the other man wouldn't let anyone touch him. Then when hes watching TV in the lobby one day Stan comes in and sits beside him, like right beside him, thighs and arms touching and Simon can feel ever shift the other vampire makes. Simon had started to scoot over, there was plenty of room on the ridiculously huge couch in the hotel lobby but even he had to admit the company, the touch was nice. It felt warm, which Simon had been missing more and more since he had been turned.

He thinks its an elder thing maybe. All the vampires who have touched him have been who he assumes are the eldest. Then he meets Eric. Eric looks like he was turned around the same age Simon had been. He is tall, easily six foot with even paler skin than most of the vampires Simon has met at the Dumort. His hair is a stark red that stands out vibrantly and his eyes are a mix of bright green/deep brown. after asking Simon finds out that Eric has only been a Vampire for twenty years. He and Simon instantly bond over their " youth " so it takes Simon a bit of time to notice the touches.

Eric's telling him his re-birth Story when Simon feels Eric's hand on his knee. He has a tiny freak out that Eric is coming onto him and hes going to end up having to confess his silly crush on Raphael to his new friend to avoid hurting his feelings but then moments pass and the hand goes no higher on his leg. Simon figures its time to ask and who better than Eric who has been kind enough to feel him in on unwritten vampire rules over the past few weeks. Simon lets Eric finish his story before finally blurting out his question.

" Why does everyone keep groping me? " Simon cringes at his own choice of words as Eric's eyes go wide and he with draws his hand. Simon misses its presence as his knee begins to chill.

" Sorry Simon, I forgot you aren't use to everything yet. " Eric starts kindly, " Vampires are cold, were dead after all, but when we touch we can feel a bit warmer, a tiny bit alive and so we touch more freely then most. but if it makes you uncomfortable you should talk to Raphael, he can have the others back off for a bit. ".

Simon's stomach cramps at the thought and shakes his head quickly. " NO! no, I mean I don't mind it I just wanted to know why was all. ".

Eric smiles and Simon notices for the first time that hes missing a fang and wonders briefly how that happened but that will have to be a story for another day, he still has more questions.

" So its a comfort thing. " Simon says and watches as Eric nods, " so, how would i know if a vampire was into as more than a friend? ".

" Raphael? " Eric ask with a small smile.

Simon looks down at his lap " Is it that obvious? " .

" Only a little. " Eric says, " but to answer your question, were just like everyone else Simon, you should just ask him. ".

Simon's face starts to fall and Eric places his hand back on his knee before talking softly.

" There is one thing though, this spot here. " Eric points to a strip of skin just below his ear, the spot that would be a pulse check point on a mundane, " this area is considered extremely intimate on us vampires, if Raphael lets you touch him here then he is most likely into you. ".

Simon grins and jumps up to find Raphael but before he leaves he places a kiss on Eric's cheek. Eric watches him go with a smile and hopes for the best. He knows Raphael has been watching Simon the same way he use to watch Jason. He only hopes Raphael will not let his leaders role get in the way of his chance at happiness.

Simon finds Raphael in his room getting ready for bed and its only then that he realizes how close it is to sun rise and is about to leave and try again tomorrow when Raphael speaks. 

" Did you need something , baby? " Raphael's voice is filled with irritation but there is a fondness there too.

" Yes, I um, " Simon doesn't know what hes supposed to say so instead he acts.

He is across the room in moments and his arms are tight around Raphael's shoulders. Raphael is still as stone and Simon starts to pull back but then his leaders arms are lacing around his hips and Simon smiles into the older vampires neck. Simon takes a moment to enjoy the feeling before he trails one hand into Raphael's hair as the other ones slides up Raphael's neck and over his pulse point. Raphael flinches and his face pulls back just enough to see into Simon's eyes.

Simon meets Raphael's gaze without blinking and his clan leader must see what hes looking for because his hand is sliding over Simon's pulse point. Simon feels a jolt of Vulnerability and suddenly he gets the amount of trust Raphael has just granted him and vice versa and they're kissing. Raphael's lips are soft like velvet and Simon never wants the kiss to end.


End file.
